


shining, shimmering, splendid

by pantasticlams



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing, Whizzer is Sassy, but when is he not tbh, enjoy it pls, i apologize on behalf of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 17:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11741859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pantasticlams/pseuds/pantasticlams
Summary: marvin was supposed to be working late. shit goes down.





	shining, shimmering, splendid

**Author's Note:**

> i really wanted to do a crack!fic for falsettos bc,,, why not. i honestly don't know what the hell this is okay. it's modern setting i guess bc if it wasn't then friends wouldn't have been a show yet and obama wouldn't be v popular. pls don't hate me after you read this.

marvin was supposed to be working late so when he walked in the door around 8 pm whizzer was shook to his very core!  
“what the actual fuck” marvin asked when he saw whizzer, at the dinner table, surrounded by his queenz.   
“fuck you, you bicth ass hoe” whizzer said.   
marvin was shooketh  
“why are you eating dinner w ith cardboard cutouts of the F.R.I.E.N.D.S. cast?”  
“bcz, u uneducated cunt, i wiol never get to achieve my dream of actually dining w these ICONIC PEEPS. so i have to pretend”   
“why is joey the only one w food on his plate” marvin asked  
“becauze JOEY DOESN’T SHARE FOOD YOU WHORE.”   
whizzer was gettin pretty angery™ now.   
“you weren't even supposed to be home for a while. i would've had time to put them away if you hadn't LIED TO ME YOU SOM OF A BITCH”  
marvin help up a sign that said ‘bitch what the fuck’  
all of a fucking sudden, jason fucking kicks the fucking door down.   
“hey dads” jason says smoothly, he's wearing shades, whizzer is crying,   
“my son is so fucjinh cool i'm gonna”  
whizzer then levitated into the air and nyoomed out the fucking window. what the fuck.   
marvin fuckin screamed lmao. that hoe.   
“dad chill omg” jason said.   
“boi, he just fucjinh flew ou t thhe winndoow”  
“dad u betta shut yo ass up and check yoself before you wreck yoself. don't sass my again motehrfucker.”  
whizzer was at the fucking window now.   
“hey btches. this is like aladdin.”  
marvin then had a stroke and fell to the floor   
“good. never likes him anyway” whizzer said  
“same lol” jason sa id  
“hop on my dood” whizzer said  
jason climbed out the window and onto whizzer magci carpet.   
“hey jason” obama said  
“obama?????” jasonn said  
“yeah is me bihch”  
“cool”

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it to the end, i'm sorry.


End file.
